The Legend Of Zelda: TP Dawn of a new hero!
by DieingRose
Summary: Warning : the beginning starts out as the ending of the game so be weary
1. Chapter 1

Warning : the beginning starts out as the ending of the game so be weary

"NOOOOO!" I screamed at the screen as Midna pushed forward the tear and left forever.

It was my fifth time playing the legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. But I just couldn't grasp the fact that Midna leaves like that I couldn't! I erased the game and restarted while waiting for my friend. I was going to sleep over and she was supposed to pick me up. All of my stuff was ready and packed in a bag on my back. All of a sudden the screen turned black. I sighed and flicked back my combed brown hair that was getting in my face. I got up and whacked the T.V. "Stupid old thing" I mumbled. Static was all that came from the T.V. and a thunder storm started. I got up from my comfy black quilted bed and walked over to the window. "Huh? … But it said it would be sunny all week!" I complained looking out of the dirty window. I sat back down unplugged the cords and moved the Wii to the T.V. in the attic. Mom said to never use it but I didn't care. But the T.V. was strange, it had no cords no wires but it worked fine. Mom also said it was cursed. Yeah and my pajamas eat monkeys. … My mind is so weird.

I plugged in the Wii and started the new saved file. Suddenly instead of it showing Link and Rusel it showed a box with a question.

| Enter? |

|_Yes_No_|

I picked yes …..

Big mistake…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up inside somewhere to some poking

"Do you think it's dead?"

"I hope not…"

"…maybe…"

"You should leave it alone.."

My eyes opened slowly to see four tall children "WAH!" A boy screamed as I got up. I growled lowly and they backed up running to an older boy who looked around my age. He looked familiar with dirty messy blonde hair, pierced ears who was glaring at me holding a wooden sword... Oh my god… I'm in the legend of Zelda! I sat up, or TRIED to anyway I wobbled as I stood up in my new four …paws? I looked down and circled checking myself out.

(Please go to photobucket and go to the search bar, then click users and enter in the following: (Anime_4ever_2010) [no parenthesis] the click on the album titled Laila)

I ran towards them trying to get to the forest spring. Talo blocked my way "Don't leave yet!" I twisted around his feet and he yelped moving away from the path. I ran, running as fast as I could to the forest spring. "O' noble youth…" I bowed as much as a fox could. "Raise your head...yee need not bow to me. We know thou are not of this world. Yee must watch over and help the hero. His first mission begins now. Help him, lead him to the child… Go…Now" He said before fading away. I nodded and ran back.

I ran towards Link's house and saw Link getting on Epona. I barked, and when he looked at me I moved my head and ran towards where Talo was, knowing he was following me. When we got to the gate I tried getting over but failed then I felt Epona raise me. I barked again in thanks and started off. When I reached the larger gate near the lantern guy I waited for Link to get the lantern and he slashed the beast blocking the way. I ran forward a little before stopping showing Link the play sword. He grunted and ran ahead. I followed him allowing him to get the monsters.

When we did get to the Faron woods I attacked the monsters and led Link to the cave with the heart piece and Key. He opened each chest and turned to me with a slight glare not knowing where this was going. I ran towards to last gate and took care of a goblin and link took care of another. He opened the gates and I immediately attacked the last goblin while its back was turned. Biting it in the head it died and we continued. I already saw the path that lead to Talo and sped up a tiny bit, Link did too. We reached the top and I saw that Link was furious and killed both of the goblins while I smacked my head into the cage releasing both the monkey and Talo. I smiled and rubbed my head on Talo's leg glad he was okay.

"Gee, thanks Link if you hadn't come…. That monkey and me probably would've gotten eaten! She's a pretty nice gal, that monkey….actually she was trying to protect me so we both got captured." Link looked at me. Talo gasped "Did you help link?" I sat, wagged my tail and barked once more. "Thanks." He said patting me on the head. It felt kind of weird, after all, I'm the one who's older. Talo looked back at Link "You're not going to mention any of this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, he says it's dangerous… So you can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" And with that he ran off.

Then Colin's dad Rusel came into view "Link! My son told me Talo disappeared and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard… But it looks like you brought him home… I apologize this task should not have fallen to you. Tell me, have you noticed how strange these woods seem lately? I feel… uneasy inside of them….Anyway Link, tomorrow you will finally be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. Good Luck! And come home in one piece! And maybe if you're lucky you'll get to meet princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!" He laughed, oh if only he knew…


	3. Chapter 3

I returned to the spring and talked again to the Spirit.

"O' noble one…your noble deeds have been accounted for and yee shall be granted your body back. Thou have also granted you another gift…whistle a tune now." I thought… and used . "Good. Now when yee need a fast carry whistle that tune.." A light enveloped me and I fainted after all I had not eaten, I was fighting monsters, and I hadn't slept… The last words I heard were "Get well, Noble one…"I woke up and stretched I looked at myself…I wasn't me! My short brown hair had turned a beautiful dark purple and reached my hips with cute bangs in the front. Also I was paler. My figure was the same "model looks" as people called it in other words hour glass and a tight and small stomach. My once blue eyes were now a sparkling amber. And I was wearing a cloak covering some white shorts, and arm warmers. I was also wearing leg warmers and long thigh socks underneath. My shirt was plain white with cross designs and a few belts.

Hm, my purple hair would probably explain why I was a purple fox earlier. Shaking off the thought I walked back to the village and introduced myself to everyone. Then I ran to the Ranch and entered before Link started herding. I saw him looking at the sky and waited as Fado called to Link and spoke to him. Link got onto Epona and started herding. I spoke to Fado while he was doing so. "Hello." I said behind him scaring him and making him jump a little. I giggled and he turned around "Sorry for scaring you my name's Laila." I said sweetly as I stuck my hand out.

"Fado. Nice to meet you." He said smiling back. "And that's Link" He said pointing to the now finished boy. Fado ran up to him and spoke silently, telling me to follow him "Hoo boy! Ya'll can herd! That was 58:45:06 (How long he took) faster than usual. Anyway this is Laila, already told her your name." I smiled and waved politely Link just smiled "Well that wraps 'er up for today. Why don't you take Laila and head on over to the Mayors place?" Link nodded got off helped me up and got back on smiling. I held onto him as we galloped and jumped over the fence.

We walked back into the village and Ilia shouted for her pa and started talking to Link. I got off and thanked Link and he just smiled. I walked back to the forest spring and hid on the ledges behind a tree while Ilia locked up the gate. I glanced all around, watching for any sign of the bulbins and they're king. "I had no idea... I hadn't heard about the details of Talo's capture... But, Colin..." Ilia turned, saw link and went to Epona.

Epona declined, snorting, and shook her head. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse Link. Fortunately the injury doesn't look to serious so you two can go together. But Link... no matter what happens on your journey don't try to do anything out of your league." Suddenly I saw a green blur in the distance and with every blink that blur got 4x bigger. I screamed trying to warn the others...

...Too late...


	4. Chapter 4

Too late, I felt a hard hit over my head and I fell to the ground in a daze. Everything I could see was black and I heard screams as well as Epona's shrill whinny of surprise and the grumbles and cries from the Bulbins. A piercing horn cut through my thoughts as I swiftly opened my eyes shutting them twice as hard when I heard the rumbling of hooves on the hard ground coming my way. They completely passed me.

And I promise you I have never been so scared in my life. As their footsteps faded away I immediately got up and ran to Link shaking him. He swiftly got up as if he was never asleep, looked around and ran out. I followed close behind him and as soon as we got to the door he stopped, I stood for a split second before running right into the twilight. I watched scared to death as link struggled and ran forward.

He lifted his right hand and touched the Beast at the same time as I. The beast flinched and he fainted after transforming, and unfortunately I did too. I woke up in a cold damp and dark cell but I was chained. Luckily for me I had the cage that had the lever and jumped up trying to reach it. It was at that point that I realized that I was chained at the back left ankle and would not be able to reach it at all.

I lied down when I heard a voice beside me. "I found you!" I heard a low growl and she giggled. "Ooh aren't you scary. Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad I was planning on helping you... If you were nice. " The growl stopped and I listened closer.

"Ee hee! Much better! You humans are obedient to a fault aren't you… Oops! But you aren't a human anymore are you? Your a beast!" A snap of the jaws sounded and echoed. "There, there, you be a good boy, no need to bite!" She giggled again and a sound of waves sounded along with a clang of metal. "You look a little surprised! Hee hee! So I bet your wondering where we are now aren't you?" ... " Well I'll make you a deal if you can get over here maybe I'll tell you."

She stretched and yawned then she noticed me I don't know why but she gasped slightly and looked surprised. "Hey...you need help too don't you..." She smirked and did the same thing as she did in the game. She created a black ball of energy and broke my chain. I bowed slightly and she smiled. "I like you! You get out too and you can join us." Link had gotten out and she started to explain and talk to him. I squeezed out from between the bars and ran to them knowing this would forever change my life.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken awhile but we finally got out of the dreadful, and lanky sewer system underneath the castle and we were now at the top. I was cold, wet, and tired and traveling with Midna and Link made me realize I had no way of fighting and would have to stay out of the dungeons. Although I was okay with this I had no clue as to how good at navigating Link was. So, whether I wanted to admit it or not I was a little nervous for him… "Hey girlie, speed it up!"

I growled and Link looked back at me cautiously almost daring me to do it again. I noticed they were already on the other side and I was on the last peg about to fall. Carefully I jumped down and landed softly on the blue-and-white tiled roof. I breathed and looked back. That would have been quite a fall**… ****BRRRRRNNN! … RWOOF! Brrrnn**_… _The monster fell to the ground in a heap **-Poof- **

Immediately Link turned and looked at me angrily while I hung my head. Not wanting to see his eyes. His feet padded the ground as he turned round and walked away… with me sulking behind keeping a set amount of distance between us as we walked into the castle. Jumping down from the last ledge we speed-walked our way up the stairs and into the room where a figure shrouded in a black hood stood by the window not moving, not talking, nothing.

Link growled and as Midna giggled, the figure turned around slightly gasping. Link walked forward and Midna once again made a scene and rolled her eyes. I stayed back wanting to watch. "Midna?" "You remembered my name. What an honor."

"So this is the one you were searching for," she turned towards me and looked back to Midna. "That one just decided to come along." The princess nodded, but I'm pretty sure she didn't care. She leaned down and looked at our shackles "You were imprisoned? ….. I'm sorry." "Instead of babbling don't you think you should tell them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much … Twilight Princess." She turned away than quickly looked back " Listen carefully…" At this point I saw a vivid scene splaying out across my mind. It was odd because it looked exactly like it did in the game, except this time…. It was real…


	6. Chapter 6

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight but I remain its princess…" As she lifted the hood of her cloak, Link sat back, nearly causing Midna to topple over. "I am Zelda" _Oh my, what a shocker… _I thought to myself sarcastically. "You don't need to look so sad. Is perpetual twilight that bad? We actually find it quite liveable." Zelda glared slightly and spoke in a hushed state of tone. "This is no time for levity Midna. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you….why is this?" She spoke as if she was suspicious of Midna. Midna playfully tapped her chin, shrugged and shook her head with a smile. "Hmmm….nope no idea!" Zelda turned to Link completely ignoring that I was even here. "Wolf.. The time has grown short and the guard will soon make his prompts.. You must leave now." Midna lightly tugged on Links ear to turn him like reins with for a horse. "Let's go then!" Midna spoke urging both me and Link out. Swiftly Link ran down the stairs and I walked stopping when the door opened. "Not that way! The gaurds coming! Boy he's prompt!" She looked around frantically before stopping her search at the very same ledge we came through.

When we exited the castle, Midna gracefully jumped off of Links back and bounced to the ends of the tall roof. Only turning when both Link and I had arrived right behind her floating figure. "Hmmm…So do you understand where we are now?" She smiled "Well, a promise is indeed a promise, I'll let you go back to where you once turned. But….are you really sure you should be going back? Sure your not forgetting anything… or anyone?" She spun and faked the image of both colin and Iilia imitating them both, taunting link. At that point I zoned out until I felt myself getting lighter…


	7. Chapter 7

When we had gotten back to the spring I realized we were still in our wolf forms. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing. Though you've left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed to your normal self. Now why would that be? Eee Hee hee see you later!" The entire time Midna was talking, Link kept spinning like her did in the game, looking for her.

I slowly walked to the entrance, Link following. "So um, what next?" He shadow popped out of the ground, she was transparent and nearly pitch black. I noticed how quickly the time was passing and tried to point it out but I decided not to, and just look like I'm listening.

Link and I ran into the village and decided to split up. _"You go your mayor and er…that guy over there and I'll get the sword." _Link merely nodded in response and crept over to them. Meanwhile, I just walked quickly and quietly, like a ninja, to Rusl's house. I heard the hawk grass being blown and remembered what happened.

Swiftly I turned around and caught a glimpse of Link being hit by the hawk. I shook my head, turned back around and crept into the water. "What was that sound? The children could not have returned…could they? I must go check once more, you get inside the house and lock up. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift for Hyrule on the couch, along with my other broken sword. If the mayor comes to pick them up, please give them to him."

Uli immediately became worried. "But darling…your injuries…"Creeping along slowly as to not attract any attention I went over to the side of the house and dug inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was warm and had a homely feel to it. Easily I spotted the two swords and grabbed them quickly. I guess I'd have to use a broken sword. Great. I quickly hurried back out of the house and ran quietly away from Uli and Rusl. When I got over to the entrance of the village I saw Link and Midna had already been waiting for me. "Okay, lets go back to the woods." Midna crept back into Links shadow, and we were on our merry way.

"Wait…Come to my spring…" I mentally groaned and Link and I walked into the spring "You…have been…transformed…by the power…of shadow.

Come..to me…" And as sooon as we did wouldn't you know it, a bunch of magical rock came falling from the sky and trapped us. "Beware…a shadow being…it approaches…"

Quickly enough and black beast fell from a strange portal and I immediately attacked it. After the first attack I felt its blood and flesh racing into my mouth. Yet I continued and Link and joined as well climbing onto it's back. And quickly it was done.

I ignored every. Single. Thing. These spirit say. Not because I was rude… it's just Ordona and Faron kept talking, and talking, and talking! So now since Link almost got his head cut off by Midna, and we killed some more dark beasts (and nearly got killed in the process) along with that, we finished talk to both spirits we were on our way, using our senses, to find and kill the dark insects.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my god. These insects are absolutely volatile! _I had whimpered every time I saw the things. So, I left it up to Link. So, Link being Link, it was over and done within a fraction of a second. But I helped! Whenever I saw one I would point it out to Link!

….

..By whimpering. Anyway we were on our last two bugs and I'm pretty sure Link was as excited as me to get this over with, I mean, who wants to kill bugs with your teeth? But something good that came out of it was that we were getting lots of exercise. By jumping on small, very high up branches.

Soon enough I had led us both up to the last bugs near the monkey and stopped at the narrow er…. spot. When Link killed the bugs I would collect the tears of light, so that's exactly what I did and we instantly teleported to the spring. Midna floated over and relaxed above the tiny falls of the spring "Aw, but it was so nice here in the twilight…I mean, what's so great about a world of light anyway? Eee Hee hee … see you two later!"

The vessel of light swirled in the now golden spring and the spirit came forth. "My name is Faron. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule, and I use the light of the gods to protect this forest." I kinda zoned out at that part because I felt my bones shifting painfully, as if I was sliding on concrete. And then, it was gone "-Look at your awakened forms"

I looked over my self and I had on white shorts with many belts strewn about and a crop top with purple arm, and leg warmers over top of the right leg I had a white baggy sock stopping at my brown boots and on my left leg it was a tight white knee cover. My hair appeared much longer than before and cascaded down my side and face. Oh lordie….

A/N: If you go to my profile the first link I have will lead you to my photo bucket account where in the folder it is called "human Laila in twilight"

J


	10. Chapter 10

"Your names are Laila and Link. You two are the hero's chosen by the gods." I looked at Link, but he just stood there, shocked. "Brave hero's….."The spirit spoke softly to us about the expanding twilight, and the forest temple, which held the forbidden power.

When Faron finished talking he seemingly burnt into particles of light, and Link just looked at his new gear in disbelief. Afterwards Midna teased Link some more, and we shoved off. Link kept giving me curious glances every once in a while when he would kill the monsters.

However, my sword simply laid in it's sheath, Un-used. When we got to the gate Link ran to open the gate, but it was locked. "Go to Coro." I said thoughtfully. He gave me no response, and he didn't even turn to look at me. He simply walked over to Coro, and got the key.

We ran through the tunnel, since there were rats, plant mutations, and keese. When we got out I looked back and saw a rat and three keese go back inside.

"Eeh, aah!" I turned around and Links lantern was on the monkeys stick. "Hey, what's that monkeys problem? …. You IDIOT! While you were staring off into dreamland, you lantern got stolen!"

Link got his sword out and I merely walked over to the monkey. "Come on Link, it's a monkey. Let's just see what she wants." Slowly he put his sword away and walked in front of me when following the monkey, taking care of any enemies.

The now empty lantern was picked up by Link and we walked on. Going over to the shack and bought two red potions. When we got over to the wolf, it bit Link and I freaked out, and reached for them. Then everything got fuzzy….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating, there's been a lot of hectic activity…. Anyways thanks for reading this! I love you guys! 3

I awoke seeing Link above me holding an empty bottle. I groaned as I lifted myself up. "Good your finally up. Come on, we need to get to the temple." Midna said, as her small shadow form looked around. I nodded in response and thanked Link for whatever he had given me.

We walked up to the area where they held Talo, slowly. Link took out his lantern and burned the residing web after killing the two beasts. When we walked in we were immediately bombarded by two keese, and I spun around quickly, killing them in the process.

Walking through the arch-like tree root, Link looked around, while I continued walking. I quickly ran up to the monkey in the cage and swung around again. Successfully hitting the enemies in the process. Meanwhile Link shot down the two spiders, and climbed up.

When I tried to climb up I slipped and fell back to the ground earning a pitiful look from Link. I scoffed and continued climbing again.

Eventually I made my way up and followed Link into the next room. He opened the door and walked ahead of me. "Link watch out, there's a spider up there." I pointed and he ran up, quickly killing the beast. "Stay here." I jumped and looked around.

I didn't remember this part of the game. I silently pulled out my sword and looked around again. "Laila," I looked at Link and realized HE was the one talking. "Oh. Uh…what'd you say?" I asked feeling stupid. "Stay here and wait until I get to the end, I'll bring you then."

I frowned "But, I wanna kick some monster butt!" He gave me a weird look and I blushed. _That's right… it's a different world, stupid! They wont know the same sayings..! _"I'll stay here." I mumbled quietly, looking away. "Good." I looked at him and glared slightly, "Be careful..!" I said as he lit the torches and walked through the door.


End file.
